Iron Man: Armored Adventures
Iron Man: Armored Adventures is an 3D CGI animated version of the Iron Man story; it is a collaboration between Marvel Animation and French companies such as France 2. The first season was broadcast in 2009; the second season in 2011. The story follows a teenage Tony Stark, James Rhodes and Pepper Potts. Tony is set to take over Stark International when he turns 18 after his father disappears in a plane crash; Tony develops the Iron Man suit and has to do double duty of fighting crime as Iron Man and maintaining a life as a high school student as part of the conditions to take over the company. 'Ready, A.I.M., Fire (Season 1, Episode 10)' Tony, Rhodes, and Pepper head to the school's job fair; where Pepper is interested in joining S.H.I.E.L.D. and Rhodey is looking for a job as his mom says it builds character, Tony is uninterested and offers them both jobs at his company. The principal comes to Tony and asks him to escort a new student to the school around; the student turns out to be Whitney Stane, daughter of Obidiah Stane who was responsible for Howard Stark's disappearance. While talking with Whitney Tony is approached by Basil Sandhurst of A.I.M., who tries to recruit him; Basil leaves Tony a set of controller disks which he says is part of A.I.M.'s human/technology interface project. Tony works on the project while Basil gets scolded for pursuing it. Tony gathers Rhodes, Pepper, Happy Hogan, and Gene Khan together help him get the controller disc working; Basil, after being scolded by his boss, activates the controller disc through his helmet. Tony realizes that the disc is not about having humans control technology but the other way around; once he does, the Controller (as Basil dubs himself) takes control of Tony's friends and makes them attack Tony and Whitney; Tony and Whitney evade the controlled quartet and then are surrounded the Controller and his A.I.M. henchman and controlled quartet. Tony and Whitney are able to escape and Tony locks Whitney in a closet to be able to become Iron Man. As Iron Man, he is able to hold A.I.M. at bey until the Controller sends his friends to surround him. Whitney, having got out of the closet, strikes the Controller's helmet with a broom and takes down the A.I.M. troopers with her kickboxing. The blow to the helmet frees Rhodes and the other while Iron Man destroys the Controller's helmet as A.I.M. is fleeing from the high school. 2019-07-19 (1).png|Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Gene Khan concentrate while trying to make the controller disk work 2019-07-19 (2).png 2019-07-19 (3).png 2019-07-19 (4).png 2019-07-19 (5).png|The controller disk is activated 2019-07-19 (6).png|Basil aka The Controller dons his helmet to take control of Tony's friends 2019-07-19 (7).png|Tony realizes that the technology is taking control of his friends 2019-07-19 (8).png 2019-07-19 (9).png|The Controller helmet takes control of Tony's friends 2019-07-19 (10).png 2019-07-19 (11).png 2019-07-19 (12).png|Controlled Rhodey takes a hold of Tony 2019-07-19 (13).png|Controlled Happy attacks Whitney 2019-07-19 (14).png 2019-07-19 (15).png|Controlled Rhodey prevents Tony from getting his Iron Man armor backpack 2019-07-19 (16).png|Controlled Rhodey and the others force Tony and Whitney into the school entrance where the Controller waits 2019-07-19 (17).png 2019-07-19 (18).png|Tony and Whitney surrounded by the controlled quartet, the Controller and his A.I.M. soldiers 2019-07-19 (19).png|Controlled Gene Khan awakens after being hit by an A.I.M. blaster 2019-07-19 (20).png 2019-07-19 (21).png|The Controller sends Tony's controlled friends to stop Iron Man 2019-07-19 (22).png|Tony can't bring himself to fire on Rhodey and Pepper 2019-07-19 (23).png|Iron Man gets surrounded by his controlled friends 2019-07-19 (24).png|Whitney hits the Controller's helmet with a broom, break his control over Tony's friends 2019-07-19 (25).png Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Mind Control Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Superhero